<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Me Out of My Mind by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211262">Get Me Out of My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, at the beginning, then it gets spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad thoughts plague you and you're having trouble sleeping. Louis comforts you through your troubles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Me Out of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back again with best boy. This is also a little Chrissy present for my best friend, who wanted me to write something for Louis. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet around home base tonight. Everyone was dead tired from the latest mission and as soon as your debriefing was done, everyone had promptly gone to their rooms to sleep. Except you. You couldn't find sleep tonight, and it wasn’t from lack of trying. You had face-planted into your pillows the moment you had walked into your room. </p><p>You were restless. Your brain just wouldn't stop spinning in circles and as a result, you were kept wide awake. You sighed in frustration as you ran your hands through your messy bangs. Thoughts plagued you and you felt like your head was going to burst. </p><p>You had been thrust into the role of leader and you were constantly worried whether you were good enough. Every decision you made you always found yourself second guessing the choice later on. Were you leading everyone down the right path? What would happen if you tried other options? Were you competent enough to even be called their leader? </p><p>After what felt like hours of staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, you decided to go for a little walk. You didn't know where, you just didn't want to be confined to your room anymore and stew with your thoughts. You quietly tiptoed out of your room, careful to not disturb Io who was resting in your bed. She had also been having a restless night sleep and asked if she could stay in your room for the night. You had agreed without hesitation and allowed her to nestle into your warm bed. She had fallen asleep hours ago and you didn't have the heart to disturb her. </p><p>You did your best to keep your footfalls light as you stalked down the hallway. You cringed every time you thought you made too much noise and flinched when you heard movement coming from your teammates' rooms. You held your breath but didn't run into anyone else as you creeped out into the main hall, heading straight over to the bar. You let out a heavy sigh as you leaned against the bar countertop, almost completely leaning all the way over it. That had been tougher than you expected. </p><p>"Can't sleep?"</p><p>You slapped both hands over your mouth to stifle your shriek as you almost jumped out of your own skin. Your eyes were wide with surprise as you spun on your heel to the source of the voice, only to find it was Louis who had addressed you. He gave you a small wave from behind his desk. You dropped your hands and let out a small sigh, placing a hand over your chest to calm the frantic beating of your heart. You hadn't even noticed that Louis had been sitting there. He could be as quiet as a church mouse and he had scared you half to death with his sudden appearance.</p><p>"Evening, Louis" you greeted. </p><p>It took you another moment of him to not speak for you to realise that he was still waiting for you to answer him. Your shoulders slumped as you slowly dragged your feet towards his desk.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't sleep" you admitted. "What about you, night owl? Can't sleep either?"</p><p>Louis hummed and nodded as he cast his eyes back down to the book in his lap. He shifted in his chair, the leather creaking as he adjusted to find a more comfortable position.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that" he mumbled.</p><p>You danced around the pile of books stacked around his desk, watching where you put your feet as you carefully navigate your way through the chaos. Louis had surrounded himself with books and blocked himself in, making it hard for you to get to him. By some form of miracle, you were able to reach his desk without knocking anything over. Proud of your achievement you hopped up onto his desk, perching yourself on the edge. You ended up kicking your feet up in the process and as a result your foot knocked one of the book stacks. </p><p>Your eyes widened with horror as you gasped sharply.</p><p>"Oh no-!"</p><p>It was too late even as you reached out and tried to balance the stack as it swayed precariously from side to side. You had kicked one of the books from the stack and it all came crashing down. You cringed hard as there was a loud bang and clatter as stacks and stacks of books hit the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. You coughed, your eyes watering as the dust scratched your eyes and tickled your nose. You waved a hand in front of your face, hoping you could flick the dust out of your face as you coughed and sputtered like a dying car engine.</p><p>When the dust settled and you had rubbed most of it out of your eyes, you saw Louis staring at you. There was a pensive frown tugging at his lips, his piercing red gaze flicking around as he observed the chaos you had created before his eyes settled on you once more. He quirked a thin brow at you in question. You smiled sheepishly as you started to timidly play with your fingers.</p><p>"Sorry?" you offered. </p><p>His lips twitched as a small smile slowly settled onto his face. You sighed loudly. Smooth. Very smooth. You cleared your throat, trying to regain some of the dignity you lost as you brushed the situation off with a shrug.</p><p>"Well, it was a shit tip anyways” you said.</p><p>"Controlled chaos" Louis corrected; eyes trained on his book as he turned a page.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and grunted. "Sure. A controlled mess. Just hope no one else heard it."</p><p>"People tend to sleep like the dead around here."</p><p>You snorted, immediately slapping a hand over your mouth to contain the horrible bout of laughter that tried to break free. The joke wasn't even that funny but the way Louis had said it with such a serious and deadpan expression was highly amusing to you. You fanned your flushed cheeks as you swallowed the rest of your giggles, fighting back the tears that pricked the corners of your eyes.</p><p>"God, that was awful and you should feel awful" you said. </p><p>Louis smiled softly as his gaze settled on you once more. "At least that little rain cloud is not following you around anymore."</p><p>You fell silent. Wow, were you that easy to read? You tried to force a smile onto your face but it didn’t work and it dropped the moment you tried to conjure it up. A loud sigh blew past your lips as your shoulders slumped, the weight of your thoughts feeling like they were slowly crushing you. The book in Louis’ hands snapped shut as he placed it to the side, giving you his complete and undivided attention.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" he prodded.</p><p>He was trying to coax out an answer from you. You chewed your lip in thought as you considered if you should tell him or not. You didn’t want to burden him with your raging thoughts and you'd feel awful just dumping all these shitty feelings onto him. But you really wanted to get these thoughts out before they suffocated you. You took a deep breath and decided that you could trust Louis with your thoughts. He had been your faithful companion for the longest and that friendship had developed into something more along the way. You slid across the desk until you were settled in front of Louis, your leg brushing his knee as you found a more comfortable position. You folded your hands in your lap, head lowered as you stared at them.</p><p>"Do you think I’m making the right decisions?" you quietly asked.</p><p>Louis shifted in his chair, tongue darting over his dry lips before he responded. </p><p>"You doubt your ability to lead?"</p><p>You slowly nodded as you picked your head up. </p><p>"I do. I’m constantly second guessing myself. I always find myself wondering if I even know what I’m doing anymore."</p><p>Louis rolled his shoulders lightly as he brushed a few strands of his dark hair out of his eyes. </p><p>"I don’t think any of us know what we’re doing anymore" Louis supplied. "Everything is out of order and nothing seems to make sense."</p><p>Your frown only deepened in response to his words as you mulled over them, your brow pinching together as your thoughts started to twist. Your overactive imagination started to run wild once more and you felt the urge to start pulling at your hair to try and claw the nasty thoughts out. Louis placed a gloved hand on your knee and your attention snapped back to his face. </p><p>"Don’t be so hard on yourself" he said. "You’re doing the best with what you have."</p><p>Your eyes flicked briefly down to his hand before your eyes sought out his once more. Your bottom lip started to quiver and you could feel the tears prick the corner of your eyes, but you refused to cry in front of him. You swallowed around the hard lump in your throat, voice soft out of fear it may break.</p><p>"You don’t think your illustrious leader is leading everyone astray?" you asked.</p><p>Louis shook his head as he squeezed your leg. His hand was warm and it made your heart beat a little faster as he flashed you a charming smile.</p><p>"You got us this far" Louis replied. "And look at all the friends we’ve made all the way. You forged those bonds."</p><p>You placed your hand over Louis’. You smiled softly as you shook your head. </p><p>"Come on, it wasn’t just me. I had help along the way."</p><p>Louis smiled in response as he squeezed your hand. "You’re doing fine, love."</p><p>He leaned forward in his chair, pushing himself up slightly so he could reach your face. You tilted your head back, eyes shutting briefly when you felt the warm and gentle press of his lips against yours. You felt better. Not a whole lot better but still, you felt a little lighter than you were before. He was able to quell the storm raging inside your head before it got out of control and you appreciated it. </p><p>Louis settled back into his chair once more, his hand moving from your knee as he leaned further back in his seat. Your feet started to gently sway back and forth. You felt better after talking with Louis, yet it still didn't feel like it was enough. Your mind was still a jumbled mess and you doubted you could go to sleep just yet. You needed a distraction and possibly a way to tire yourself out. You were briefly hoping that Louis wouldn't mind if you just talked in circles until you felt tired enough to go to sleep.</p><p>You opened your mouth, intent on asking him, but your jaw snapped shut when another idea popped into your head. Your eyes flicked over to Louis as you silently pondered. Would he agree to a little midnight fun? It was worth a shot, after all, how could you possibly not want to with such a delicious snack, nay, a whole damn meal, right before your eyes?</p><p>Your foot brushed against his leg and Louis doesn’t pay any mind to it. He only started to focus on it when you slowly slid your foot past his knee and brushed your heel against his thigh. His muscles tense from the action and his eyes snap to yours, looking for an answer. A coy smile painted your lips.</p><p>"Play with me" you cooed.</p><p>Louis slowly started to relax as he leaned further back in his chair. He leaned his elbow against the sturdy arm of the chair, placing his chin in the upturned palm of his hand as he watched you with lidded eyes. He humoured you, allowing you to rub your foot against his thigh as you tried to coax him into "playing" with you. You could already tell it was working as a faint pink dusted his cheeks and he shifted in his seat as if he were in discomfort.</p><p>"You’re feeling bold" Louis commented.</p><p>You hummed in response as your foot slipped between his legs and put pressure on his crotch. He yelped, jumping in his seat and almost knocking it back as a pleasant shiver ran straight up his spine. He scowled softly and promptly pushed your foot away before you could try such a bold move again. No, you didn’t try that again. Instead, you went for another bold move. You picked both your feet up and placed them on the arms of Louis’ chair, trapping him in and not allowing him to escape. As an added bonus, he got to have a nice view of your crotch. You wriggled your eyebrows playful as you flashed him a wolfish grin.</p><p>"Get me out of my mind. And I’ll get you out of those clothes~" you sang.</p><p>Louis’ eyes narrowed. "Did you just quote Fall Out Boy to me?"</p><p>You perked up, your eyes shimmering with glee as you gasped. "You understood that reference? I’m so proud of you."</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes playfully in response and shook his head. His eyes briefly darted around the main hall before his gaze settled on you again.</p><p>"We’re out in the open" he mumbled. "And Io is…"</p><p>"Sleeping in my room" you supplied.</p><p>Louis tilted his head slightly, a look of surprise flashing across his features. He had been so absorbed with his reading he hadn’t even realised that she snuck away. You could tell things were starting to sway in your favour. He just needed a little extra push.</p><p>"We’re not gonna get caught. So, come on, Louis. Play with me."</p><p>It finally worked. He couldn't resist you any longer. He almost launched himself out of his seat so he could capture your lips with his once more. The kiss was slow and passionate, his fingers curling in your hair to crush your mouths together. You exchanged passionate moans and soft groans during the unrefined kiss, noses bumping as you clumsily sought each other’s lips. You carded your fingers through Louis' soft curls, gasping sharply when he sucked your bottom lip, gently pinching it between his teeth. It set your body on fire with a new found desire, fire filling your veins as warmth pooled into the pit of your stomach. </p><p>You only parted briefly for air before you were at it once more. You pulled Louis' hair, tugging his lips back to yours as a soft groan tumbled out of his mouth. Your eyes slipped close as you took a deep breath, the smell of his cologne tickling your nose as it clouded your senses. You kissed him with an underlying sense of urgency. You wanted to feel more of him, to be smothered by his passion to override all the shitty feelings that had been building up over the past couple of days.</p><p>Your tongue lapped at his lips and he obediently opened his mouth without much resistance. You moaned loudly when your tongues touched, a spark of electricity shooting straight down your spine and causing your stomach to flip. There was an ache between your thighs and you pressed your hips to his, desperately trying to seek relief. Louis groaned into your mouth, tongue clashing with yours as you pressed your aching arousal against his crotch. You could definitely feel something stir below the belt as you rolled your hips, your nails digging into his scalp as you whined his name. </p><p>Louis grabbed your wrists, tugging your hands free from his hair as he broke away from the kiss. You opened your eyes to stare up at him. You briefly wondered if you had done something wrong. You open your mouth to speak. He gently hushes you, pressing a finger to your lips before you can say anything. </p><p>"It's okay" he reassured. "Just lay back. I'll take care of everything."</p><p>You smiled in response and did as he said. You lay on your back, legs still dangling over the edge of the desk as you shifted to find a comfortable position. Louis gently kicks your legs apart, slotting himself in between your thighs as he leaned over you.</p><p>"Like this?" you asked, a hint of teasing in your voice.</p><p>Louis hummed as he pecked your lips, placing your hands beside your head. You intertwine your fingers, squeezing his hands as you placed featherlight kisses against his jaw. He moaned softly, pressing his hips against yours once more so you could feel the effect you were having on his body. You giggled softly.</p><p>"Aww Louis-"</p><p>He silenced you with his lips before you could tease him any further. His breath was warm as it fanned across your face, lips brushing against yours as he spoke.</p><p>"Keep it down" he mumbled. "We can't risk waking the others."</p><p>You quirked a bemused brow at him.</p><p>"I thought you said they slept like the dead" you shot back.</p><p>Colour tinted his cheeks, his skin burning almost as bright red as his eyes were. </p><p>"Can't take any chances" he muttered.</p><p>You hummed softly as he continued to press fleeting kisses against your lips, your hips shifting as you put pressure on his half-hardened cock. He bit his lip, stifling the loud moan that threatened to break free. You could just go to his room and thus avoid a lot of potential risk, but where was the fun in that? You weren't joking when you said you wanted to play with him. You moved your lips to his ear, teeth gently tugging on the lobe as your tongue tasted his skin. </p><p>"Maybe you should gag me" you whispered.</p><p>You felt his cock twitch against you as he softly groaned, the sound turning into a small chuckle. He gently pushed you back, making you completely lay flat on your back once more.</p><p>"Perhaps next time" he mused.</p><p>You hoped it was a promise. You didn’t get much time to ponder the delicious scenario as Louis dipped his head, lips pressing against the prominent pulse in your neck. You moaned softly, tipping your head back and allowing him better access as he worked a fresh mark into your skin. Your pulse fluttered underneath the press of his mouth, your heart beating so fast that you thought it was going to break out of your chest at any moment.</p><p>You roll your hips into his once more, trying to alleviate the build-up in your aching core. Louis groaned against your skin, his breath hot as it fanned down your neck and caused your spine to curl as pleasant tingles raced up and down your back. With his free hand, Louis started to push your pants and underwear down your legs, mouth locking with yours to try and keep you distracted long enough. It didn’t work and you started to giggle against his lips as you wriggled underneath him.</p><p>"Wow, getting onto the main course already?" you giggled.</p><p>Louis breathed heavily against your lips as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>"It shouldn’t be a problem, after all…"</p><p>You gasped sharply as his fingers trailed the length of your wet slit, your arousal coating the digits with an obscene amount of slick.</p><p>"You’re so wet" Louis finished.</p><p>Your face burned with arousal as he continued to touch you, fingers finding your glistening pearl and toying with the sensitive nub. Louis swallowed your hungry moans and whines of his name, rubbing circles into your hot, little button. You were already so riled up from all the grinding that it wasn’t long before Louis fingers started to probe lower. Your breathing stuttered as he slipped a finger into your soaked entrance, your stomach clenching as he sank the slim digit all the way up to his knuckle.</p><p>Your hands started to wander as he slowly fingered you, lips bruised as you pressed kisses against his parted lips. Your hands found their way under his shirt, fingers slowly mapping out every dip and curve in his lean torso. You felt his stomach clench underneath your hands, chest heaving as he pressed himself harder against you. You moaned loudly when you felt a second finger push into you, his fingers scissoring your aching hole to stretch you open.</p><p>"Louis" you moaned against his mouth. "It feels so good."</p><p>Your nails dug into his skin as he curled his fingers, bumping against your sweet spot and making your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet. You feel dizzy from the pleasure that assaulted your body, heat coiling in the pit of your stomach and causing you to grow restless underneath Louis. You wanted more. You still wanted so much more.</p><p>"Are you ready for more?" Louis whispered against your ear.</p><p>You lock eyes with him and heat burns all the way to the tips of your ears at the carnal desire lurking in the depths of his ruby stare. You nodded, trying to raise your hips in your current position beneath him.</p><p>"Yes, I want more."</p><p>When he reached between your bodies to unbutton his pants, you were eager to help. Louis didn’t try to pull your hands away as you helped to push his pants and underwear down his hips just enough to let his cock free. It was warm and pulsing in your grasp, the tip wet and leaking pre-cum as Louis moaned softly when you stroke him. Louis pushed forward; hips pressed flush against your own as the tip of his erection slid over your folds. He kisses you tenderly as he pushed into you slowly, his frame shaking against yours as you take him all the way down to the base of his shaft, fully sheathing him in slick warmth.</p><p>He drew back far enough to thrust into you again, his hips snapping forward and making you gasp into his mouth. The desk groaned beneath you as your bodies moved in tandem, heat building up between you as Louis moved his hips perfectly against you. His hands slid up your legs, fingers curling around the bend of your knees as he hoisted your legs higher, pressing your knees closer to your chest.</p><p>You moan sharply, head cracking against the desk as another pleasant jolt of electricity raced down your spine. The pain was barely an afterthought as your body was singing with ecstasy. You buried your hands in Louis’ soft tufts of hair, lips seeking his as more moans and whines spilled from your mouth. His thrusts were slow and meticulous, slowly working your body up into a frenzy as your blood boiled beneath your skin.</p><p>The hot coil burning in the pit of your stomach wound impossibly tight, your body trying to pull him deeper every time his cock re-entered your body. You eagerly rolled your hips against his, gasping sharply when you felt him brushing against your sweet spot. Your eyes fluttered from the bliss, your silky walls tightening around him as you were pushed to the edge of oblivion.</p><p>"Louis…I…"</p><p>You couldn’t think straight anymore. You were overwhelmed by all the different sensations assaulting your body. The heat of Louis’ body. The hot press of his lips on yours. The way he drove his cock deep into your aching core. The pressure of his abdomen pressed into your clit. It was all too much to take anymore and you broke apart at the seams.</p><p>Louis was able to clamp a hand over your mouth in time to muffle your screams of rapture. In the throes of your ecstasy, you dug your teeth into his hand, body shaking with unbridled pleasure as your world shattered into a million pieces around you. Louis didn’t complain when you sank your teeth into him. The pain was numbed when he had an orgasm right after you did.</p><p>The way your velvet walls spasmed around him as you moaned with bliss was too much for him to handle. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, hips shuddering as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you. He breathed heavily against your neck, a small and muffled whine leaving his lips as his body was drenched with an indescribable rhapsody, thick ropes of cum coating your insides.  </p><p>You were both a mess, panting harshly as sweat clung to your skin. Strands of Louis’ dark hair stuck to his forehead and you brushed them away to get a better look at his eyes. He hummed in appreciation, tilting his head so he could kiss the palm of your hand. You returned the gesture, gently kissing the hand that was still resting against your mouth. Louis flinched before he pulled his hand away. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the teeth marks you had left behind. You propped yourself up on your elbows to assess the damage.</p><p>You winced. "Sorry" you muttered.</p><p>Louis pressed his lips to your forehead. "Don’t be" he mumbled against your hair. "Barely felt it."</p><p>A smile tugged at your lips as you tilted your head, lips brushing against his chin. You felt boneless and terribly weak with satisfaction. Well, Louis did his job of override your sadness and replacing it with something better. Perhaps he did his job a little too well. You were still a little dazed from the whole experience.</p><p>"I know I said to get me out of my mind, but shit, I didn’t mean you could take my soul too."</p><p>Louis snorted softly in response, wrapping his arms around your torso to hold you as you muffled your laughter against his sturdy chest.</p><p>"Come on, we’ll go back to my room and wash up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>